The faceoff! Rage versus Sailor Jupiter!
by Super-Rage
Summary: Here it is, the final chapter of the Kenryu Arc.. With a fight between the electricity users, Rage and Makoto. Kage shows off some of her moves, Rage returns to the Digiworld for a reunion. But who will win the big fight? Find out!


**The face-off! Rage versus Sailor Jupiter!!**

She has finally decided, he agreed to it. They will finally fight as individuals, they are close yet far away. Rage and Jupiter will fight each other in 20 days, until then they can train aslong and hard as they can. Even if Makoto has challanged Rage they still live under the same roof, living as brother and sister.

Day one... Rage wakes up and sees breakfast ready on table. "Morning Nee-chan." Rage says and he yawns, Makoto smiles and says. "Morning Nii-chan, take a seat before it gets cold." "How about your breakfast?" Rage asks as he sees Makoto busy making food. She replies with. "I'm making mine right now." Rage sits down and starts eating his breakfast as Makoto sits down and starts eating hers. Rage then looks at Makoto and says. "So you are really sure you want to fight me?" Makoto nods and says. "We all know you are the strongest in our team, but I want to get stronger to be able to handle Dark-Rage when you lose it completely." Rage smiles and says. "Well I'm not going to sit on my ass and do nothing, I want to try something I always wanted to." After eating breakfast, Rage heads for the forest and Makoto heads for Usagi and the others.

"Hey Makoto-chan, over here." Usagi says and waves her arm towards Makoto, Makoto looks and waves back walking over to Usagi. "Hey Usagi-chan how've you been?" Usagi smiles and says. "Pretty good, I've been shopping with Mamoru." "Are you sure everything went ok?" Makoto asks, Usagi pulls a sour face as Chibi-Usa appears. "Everything went well until this brat appeared." Makoto laughs with a sweatdrop watching Usagi and Chibi-Usa having a fight, Mamoru suddenly says. "Where did Rage go anyway?" Makoto blinks and sees Mamoru walk towards them. "Nii-chan went to the forest to try something, I'll check on him later." Mamoru nods and Makoto waves to everyone and goes shopping.

"So you 2 finally arrived huh." Rage says as he sees Kage and Hikari appear out of nowhere throwing the Kenryu's infront of him. They both nod and land on the ground. "Rage-sama, what are you trying to test ni here?" Hikari asks, Kage crosses her arms and says. "Yeah you've been sitting there for 5 days." Rage stands up and says as he looks at the sky. "I'm trying to control chi.." "Pff, you already know that so why bother?" Kage says with a little smile, Rage looks at her and smiles saying. "I'm talking about other chi, my dad can do it." Hikari scratches his head and says. "I dont really know what you mean.. Can you show it us?" Rage laughs softly and nods, he closes his eyes and holds his arms to the side and says. "The grass around me, the trees high into the sky.. Lend me your strength." Suddenly chi starts to flow towards Rage as he opens his eyes again just enough to make a small chi ball in the middle of his hands. "Isn't that stealing?" Kage asks as she watches some chi flow to the ball, Rage shakes his head and says. "I asked for their chi, they decide to give it." Rage moves his hands over the chi ball and moves his hands to the sides letting the ball scatter and return to the plants. "Is that the only thing you have learned?" Hikari asks interested, Rage shakes his head again and says. "Actually I learned something but it's not complete yet, it's kinda essential for me when I want to blend into the citizens." "And?" Kage asks annoyed now, Rage sighs and says. "It's musclecontrol, it asks alot of chi to change and I'm trying to get that under control to change without using too much chi." After a long chat with Hikari and Kage a sound is heard, Makoto walks out some bushes looking around and says. "Nii-chan, you've been gone for 5 days. Are you eating well? I got some food with me for you." Rage stands there frozen until he suddenly drools alot and runs to Makoto getting something to eat.

Day ten... Somewhere in a dark cave, a demon lives there for ages not going outside and only attracting humans and animals to gobble up. "I need more chiiiiiiiiiiii... I need to become strooooooonggghhhhh." Suddenly the eyes of the demon shines red as he loses it shouting out a roar and rams against the walls. Finally the demon steps outside the cave, it watches into the forest and starts laughing. "Iiiiiiii found iiiiit... Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Diiiiiinner!!" It jumps down into the forest.

Kage and Hikari are looking at Rage as he sits with his arms and legs crossed. "Is he really meditating?" Hikari asks, Kage gives him a soft elbow and says. "Pull his tail won't you." Kage then starts grinning evil, Hikari sighs and says back. "You know I'm traumatized by those damn monkeys." Kage starts to laugh out loud not controlling her laugh anymore as Hikari looks at her annoyed. Suddenly Kage stops laughing and stands up. "I sense something closing in... I'll check it out you watch Rage." Hikari nods and sees Kage fly away and looks back at Rage seeing him snore and drool.

Kage flies in the sky looking around and notices something speeding through the forest and she flies towards it. When she falls through the trees, something suddenly flies towards her but Kage kicks it away just in time. She lands on the ground and dusts off her clothes saying. "Not even manners... Can't even land normally here." She looks around and see red eyes shine and something snarling. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Huuuuuuurrrrrrr. Feed me chiiiiii." Is heard from the red eyes, Kage crosses her arms and says. "I'm not your waitress, now get your ass out of there so I can kick it." The demon finally appears out the bushes with a dead deer in its mouth with it's teeth sinken into the skin. "That's more like it." Kage says and gets into position, the demon spits the deer to the floor and dashes towards Kage and throws his arm towards her but Kage jumps above the arm and kicks it into the ground with a simple tap of her foot. The demon attacks with his mouth but Kage disappears and appears on his back sitting. "Y'know... It's been a while since I have fought.. Is it that I became stronger with Rage or is it just that you demons are whimps?" She wonders, the demon jumps on his back but again Kage is gone. She shrugs and sighs as suddenly another demon appears from behind ramming her through some trees, Kage gets up annoyed and dusts off her clothes again and shouts. "That's it, I know I'm not a lady, but you don't treat women like that!!" She then closes her eyes and holds her hands forward and starts saying something unknown. "Ka tsii yu noko ruyaa, hitagunaa... **Ryu no Yami!!**" Kage's hands are covered with dark aura as she dashes towards the demons and dodges one of their attacks and taps the first one against the forehead. The other jumps towards Kage but she smacks him into the ground with her other hand. The demons get up and see Kage disappear as everything turns black, they start to roar violantly and attack each other in confusement. Out of nowhere they start taking damage from something at high speed, after a brief second the darkness shatters and the demons drop down into hell as a dark dragon circles around the holes and goes towards Kage around her as she pets it on the head. "There there, you've done a good job. Does it feel nice to get some fresh air again?" The dragon roars in agreement.

Day seven... Makoto is sitting under a waterfall focusing, after a while she gets up and looks into the sky. "We keep training apart, since I challanged you Nii-chan." Makoto says to herself, she smiles abit and says. "Well I'll continue with my new training." She jumps on her hands with her legs into the sky and starts to make flexible moves with her legs like a breakdancer but when her foot touches the ground she instantly leans on the foot and stands making flexible hand movements and starts to move her whole body. Artemis and Luna walk from the woods and see Makoto dance like the wind. They keep watching her for a while, Makoto stops and sees Artemis and Luna sitting. "Enjoyed the show?" Makoto says teasingly, Luna replies with. "Your movements have completely changed from swift to smooth." Artemis nods and says. "It looks so different from Rage-san's movements." Makoto sits down and then says. "I don't think he will be moving like that all the time, I bet he is trying to get some new tricks." Makoto then flexes a muscle and says. "I'm not going to lose to Nii-chan easily, he will have to use everything to defeat me!" Luna sweatdrops and says. "Don't you think he will fight less rough because you're relatives?" Makoto looks back at Luna and says. "No... Nii-chan is really going for it... I just know it."

Day fifteen... The final day of training, both Rage and Makoto agreed to train together and take 5 days of rest. In the middle of the forest in an open spot both Rage and Makoto are sitting back to back with their legs crossed. "Say.. Nii-chan.." Makoto suddenly says, Rage replies with. "Hmm.. What is it?" Makoto says nothing for a while and suddenly asks. "How is it in your world?" Rage smiles and replies with. "Well, when no one is fighting it's very peaceful, we live up in the mountains with only the forest near us and animals.. I have to say it can be boring time to time.. But after a while you're going to miss it." Makoto looks down sad and says. "Oh... How about this world.. What do you think of me and the others?" Rage closes his eyes and replies with. "To tell you the truth at first I couldn't get used to the situation.. Me being the only guy in the team made me feel weird.. But you all showed me you posses great skills and strengths, even if I fight with Rei or argue with Minako about who's best in games. If I return home... I will miss all of it.. Just like I miss all my other friends." Makoto opens her eyes and blushes abit. "Why don't you go visit your friends again.. I bet they miss you too, especially Mimi-chan.." Rage starts to laugh abit, Makoto looks at Rage and asks. "What's so funny?" "It's nothing.. I never expected you to say it.." Rage says with a smile, Makoto gets mad and shouts. "Don't make fun of me Nii-chan!" Rage sticks his tongue out and says. "Naaaah, I tease you all I want Nee-chan." Rage stands up and Makoto aswell and she chases him and smiles thinking. "_Since he is here.. It's as if we are in a whole new world.._"

Day nineteen... Rage took a few days off and heads towards Mimi's dimension. "Alright everyone I'll be back tomorrow for the big day." Rage says, Minako then says. "Not too much flirting with your girlfriend ok?" Everyone laughs and Rei then says while looking away. "Give her our regards will you." Rage nods and Usagi says while pushing Chibi-Usa to the side. "Are you visiting Kyrinna aswell?" Rage shakes his head and says. "I think she needs abit more rest, she did had a few mental breakdowns." Chibi-Usa then says. "Hurry back Uncle Rage!" Ami walks to Rage and puts something in his hands. "I bet you have some friends that would enjoy it." Rage looks into his hands and sees a protable chessboard and smiles saying. "I think Izzy will enjoy having a game of chess with me." Rage then opens a portal with a Kenryu and waves to everyone as he jumps through it. "Well there he goes.." Rei says, Usagi still waves slowly. Minako starts giggling and whispers things into Ami's ear as Ami starts blushing. Makoto turns and heads home knowing he wouldn't break his promise to fight her.

In the other dimension, Tai is sitting on a couch and looks into the sky as he lets the wind blow through his hair and thinks. "_Man... The wind feels so nice..._" Suddenly he hears alot of noise and looks seeing a rip appear in front of him. "H-hey, what the hell is going on here?!!" He shouts and sees Rage pop out the rip. Tai fell on the ground and looks saying. "R-r-rage.. Is that you?" Rage looks and sees Tai smiling and lifting him up. "Hey Tai, what's up! I didn't knew I'd wind up in Tokyo!" He says happily, Tai dusts himself off and says. "You've been growing alot again huh." He inspects Rage as he walks around him and looks at his muscles and says. "Say didn't you had bigger muscles when you left?" Rage starts laughing and says. "Yeah, I'm kinda training myself with controlling my muscle mass." Tai stands up straigth and whacks Rage on the back and says. "How about we have a party today to celebrate your return." Rage smiles and says. "Sounds great."

Izzy is standing infront of Tai's door and wonders. "_What was the big surprise Tai was talking about._" He looks to the left and sees Joe wave at him. "Hey Izzy, seems you have been called aswell." Izzy nods and asks. "Do you know what this is all about?" Joe shakes his head and rings the door bell, someone opens the door and Izzy and Joe look and both say. "Hey Kari." Kari smiles and says. "Come in everyone!" Izzy and Joe both go inside as the door closes behind them. After a while a lioud shout is heard.

Matt presses the button for the elevator as he stands there with his younger brother TK, he looks how the elevator slowly goes down. The elevator door opens and Matt and TK walk in and hear someone shout. "Hey! Hold the elevator!" Matt keeps the elevator door open and sees Davis run. They go up and Davis then says. "Seems I wasn't the only one that was invited." Matt nods and says. "Tai said it was something I had to see." "Well the more the merrier." TK says with a smile. When they step out the elevator they meet with Sora. "Oh hey guys, did Tai invite you all too?" She asks, everyone nods and they go together.

Cody walks alone over the street until he hears someone shout his name, he turns and sees Yolei run towards him with Ken. "Hey Cody are you heading towards Tai's place aswell?" Cody nods and says. "I got a phonecall from him saying I had to go there right away." "Really? He told me that aswell." Ken says as he tries to move abit from Yolei away. "Let's all go together!" Yolei says happily and grabs Cody's arm aswell and runs with both of them.

Rage is sitting on Tai's couch playing with a ball using his tail, Tai walks in and says. "Well I told everyone they had to get here right away." Rage looks at Tai and says. "Doesn't everyone have to do their things?" Tai shakes his head and says. "I bet everyone wants to see you again." Rage slowly hovers into the sky in the same position put with the ball on his tail now trying to balance it. Izzy and Joe suddenly enter the room and they meet eyes with Rage as he meets theirs. Rage moves his hand up and says. "Yo." Both Izzy and Joe shout loud, Tai then says. "What's with you guys?" Joe then goes to Rage and says. "When did you come back?! Have you heard about Mimi's disappearance?!!" Rage nods and says. "She seemed to be sucked into the dimension I was at the moment, if I'm correct I brought her back again." Joe sighs in relieve and Izzy then asks. "What do you have in your hand Rage?" Rage throws it to Izzy and says. "A friend from the dimension I was told me I could give it to you, since youre the one that enjoys chess." Izzy caught it and says. "Did you got better with it?" Rage nods, the door opens again and Matt, TK, Davis and Sora enter. They all look at Rage and say nothing except Matt he smirks abit and walks to Rage and says. "It's been a while, how've been?" Rage lands on the ground and takes Matt's hand with a tight friendly grip. "Oh you know me, training, fighting and eating." Everyone starts laughing as Davis and TK both ask. "Where've you been?" Rage tells TK and Davis about the place that he has met the Sailor Senshi and that there are alot of evil mean demons. Sora walks to Tai and says. "Was this the emergancy?" Tai nods and says. "If I said it wasn't I bet no one would've came." Sora smiles and says. "If you just said Rage returned everyone would still come. After a while the door flies open as Yolei stands there and shouts. "What's up everyone!" Everyone looks at her as Ken holds his face and Cody looks away. Yolei then looks and sees Rage and says. "AH! It's Rage, how've been? Is there any problems?" Rage smiles nervously and says. "If my arrival is a problem then yes there is one." Everyone laughs and they all start chatting.

"Say I've been wondering Tai.." Rage says, Tai looks at Rage and says. "What is it?" "Where are Agumon and all the others?" Rage asks. "Oh yeah, they had their own special celebration, we didn't mind that they were going to party by themselves." Suddenly from the corner of the room a woman in black appears and shouts. "What the hell is this noise?! Rage-sama can you shut up for a while?!!" Everyone looks at the woman and Davis says. "Rage.." With Tai continueing. "Sama...?" Rage sweatdrops and coughs saying. "Everyone, this is Kage the spirit of one of my weapons, the other spirit is Hikari but I think he's still asleep." Kage then looks at all of them and says. "Hmph.. What's with all the brats?" Joe wraps an arm around Rage and whispers. "Hey Rage what's the meaning about this? Do you have two womens?" Rage sweatdrops and whispers back. "No, Hikari is a male spirit and to tell you the truth I think he has a crush on Kage, by the way I'm not a twotimer, I'm the owner of the Kenryu the blade where Kage lives in. I never knew at first." Kage pulls a eyebrow and says. " Hikari wake your damn ass up." She kicks against the bag and Hikari appears yawning loudly looking around and shocks shouting. "What is going on?!!" Kari walks in and sees Kage instantly and runs to her saying. "Hey you got very nice clothes." Kage look away and blushes abit saying. "U-u-m thanks.. I guess." Hikari then says. "Ooooh Kage-chan.. You're bluuushing!" Instantly Hikari gets hit on the head and Kage returns to her blade. Hikari also returns to his blade as everyone keeps looking what just happend. "What kind of adventure did YOU had?" Matt asks while laughing, Rage sits down and says. "Well it's a long story so everyone sit down." Everyone sits down as Rage starts telling everything.

The door flies open and everyone looks and sees Mimi stand there breathing heavy. Rage stands up and says. "It has been a while." Mimi bursts in tears and jumps towards Rage clinging to him and cries. Rage wraps his arms around her and says. "What's wrong Mimi? Why are you crying?" Mimi looks at Rage and says. "I-I-I've been waiting for you ever since you brought me back, but since a short while I grew worried about your seal." Rage puts his hand on her head and says. "Don't worry about it.. If something happens I will protect you." Suddenly Rage and Mimi both look at the others and turn red as everyone starts smiling.

Everyone is having a blast and talk and drink as Rage walks from the kitchen and says. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeey everyone.. hiccup I've really miiiiiiissed you!" Rage walks around and almost falls. "Tai looks into the kitchen and asks. "Mom? What did Rage just drink?" She replies with. "Oh nothing, just plain normal coffee." Tai moves away and sighs covering his face. Davis then asks. "What happens with Rage when he drinks coffee?" "You never seen Rage after he drinks coffee huh? For him coffee is like alcohol but has a stronger effect." Matt explains and Cody then says. "Is he always like this?" "No, you should've seen him when he drank more then 5 glasses of coffee. It's like chaos on legs." Joe says and laughs abit, Rage drops on the ground and passes out. "Oh there he goes.. Seems the effect didn't lasted long, bet he's getting a headache later on." TK says, after a while Rage slowly wakes up with having different eyes, the eyes that Dark-Rage always have but after blinking they turn normal. "Hey partypooper, are you awake?" Mimi says teasingly, Rage sits and holds his head and says. "Don't tell me I've been drinking coffee again." Sora crosses her arms and says. "You're lucky it was only half a cup." Rage holds his head again and looks outside, he sees something slowly appear. "What the hell is that?" Ken asks as they all see something big appear. Rage opens the door and stands on the edge of the balcony. "I'm going to take a look, everyone make sure you don't get near, the others arent here to give you aid." Tai nods and says. "Be careful." Rage smiles and moves his hand to the side making a Kenryu appear and he flies off. "Out of everyone of us.. He grew the most." Matt says.

Rage flies and sees a gigantic monster at the edge of the city. He stops in the sky and says. "I knew it had to be a big one especially when everyone could see it." The monster looks at Rage and shouts in an echo. "Saiya-jin... Kill... Crush... Destroooooy." Rage smirks and dashes past the city so that the monster turns and moves from the city untill they are from a save distance from the city. "So, now tell me how you know who I am." Rage says as he hangs in the sky with his legs crossed. The monster then only says one word as it echoes again. "Deeeemoooonssss..." Rage sighs and suddenly the demon widens its mouth and shoots fire as Rage dodges it just in time. "_Whoa! For a big demon he sure attacks fast!!_" Rage flies towards the demon and tries to cut his body but it didn't had enough power.

Tai and everyone else did decide to head to Rage and the monster, they get up closer and see Rage attack the monster countless times but nothing happens to the monster. "Damnit, he can't cut it!" Davis shouts as he slams his fist against a wall. "He can't control his sword?" Yolei asks, TK looks closely and says. "No his attacks are perfect but the monster's skin is just too hard." "Do you think he can transform again? I mean we all know he lost it the last time." Kari says worried, Tai and Matt just look at him fighting.

After countless attempt Rage dashes back and stops shouting. "Damnit bastard, why can't I cut you?!!" His eyes start to turn green and he then says. "Fine then we have to play it this way." Rage starts to build up a large amount of chi and transforms into a Super Saiya-jin, he dashes to the demon and slashes again just to fail again. Rage gets annoyed and hears the demon laugh saying. "Haaahahahahaha, you're weapon is powerless against me." Rage smiles and says. "Oh Really, how about this!! **Sashikomu no Ryu!!**" A dragon crawls around Rage as he shoots towards the demon and stabs the sword as the dragon shoot in a direct line through the demon. Rage tries to pull the Kenryu out but it's stuck in the demons body. The demon sweeps his hand towards Rage slamming him into the ground and instantly steps on him. Suddenly it's quiet.

Everyone watches as they see Rage thrown into the ground and stepped on. Mimi covers her mouth, Tai and Matt both shout. "Damnit Rage, you can't lose like this!!" Suddenly they see lighting shoot from under the demon's foot as it slowly moves up with rage flying up lifting the foot up. "Alright! He turned into a Super Saiya-jin 2!!" Ken shouts excited, Sora sees Rage slowly fly up and thinks. "_He really kept pushing his own limits just to protect everyone and his dream._" Rage throws the foot away and returns his Kenryu and starts cutting up the dmeon in high speed. "There is something wrong with Rage.." Ken says, Davis turns his head towards Ken and says. "What are you talking about? Can't you see he's kicking that monster's ass?!" "No.. Ken is right, there is darkness covering Rage all over and it keeps growing, but for some reason it colides with itself."

Rage stops attacking the demon and breaths heavy again. "Man.. Everytime I'm busy you just have to butt in don't you." Rage says annoyed, a voice appears and it starts laughing. "Hehehehe.. Stop wasting your time moron.. Can't you feel your powers weaken? Remember the curse you stupid bastard." Rage opens his eyes and thinks. "_Damnit! He's right I completely forgot about Kage's curse!!_" The demon throws a punch towards Rage and Rage suddenly turns normal recieving the full hit.

"That.. We all encountered that before.." Kari says. Mimi doesn't say a thing and just looks at where Rage got punched to. "Don't tell me the time when Rage finally appeared in the Digiworld and went beserk against all the Dark Towers and everything surrounding him." Tai says, Cody then says. "He's becoming that beast again?!!" Yolei puts her glasses back up and shouts. "No way! He was able smack an entire Dark Tower away with just a simple movement!" Ken then says. "Was he the one causing all those troubles? Nearly destroying half of the Digiwotld, all by himself?" Suddenly everyone hears a violant roar making everything shake wild.

"_Damnit, what the hell is going on?!!_" Rage thinks as his body refuses to listen, suddenly Rage feels as if he falls behind a screen. A voilant roar shouts as Rage stands next to the hole making everything shake, the demon watches Rage roar wild as the demon can't reach him. "Such anger... Such power... I understand whyyyyy Infernal-sama wants you deeeaaaad.." The demon says asn Rage stops roaring and dashes at the demon throwing a heavy blow to its stomach makingi t walk back, Rage lands on the ground and runs on his hands and feet over the ground appearing behind the demon jumping up and grabs a horn from the demon and throws him into the ground and grabs it's neck and roars loud again making the ground shake as a loud snap is heard, Rage starts pulling ripping the demon's head off. He jumps away and sees the demon being sucked into a dimension rip. Rage looks around as he roars softly moving his tail violantly suddenly he grabs his head and roars loud again slamming himself against the ground and rocks and stops moving.

Everyone looks how Rage goes on yet another rampage completely annihilating the demon. "Man, what the hell was that just now?!" Tai shouts as he watches how the demon being sucked into a rip. "We're lucky he passed out after that much chi release." TK says relieved, Davis runs down the stairs as Ken shouts at him. "Where are you going Davis?!" Davis turns his head and shouts. "To Rage where else?!" He runs further. "We should go with him." Matt says and walks away as everyone follows.

Rage opens his eyes and tries to get up but he falls down back on his back as he looks into the sky. He sees davis look at him, Rage then says. "Tell me Davis... Am I weak?" "No you aren't you just kicked that monsters butt." Daves says while shaking his h ead, then Rage sees Matt and sees him move closer. "Rage... That was reckless of you.. Letting that beast take you over again." He says, Rage then replies. "It.. wasn't him.." He then passes out.

"Hey... Get up.. Hey bastard!!" Someone shouts, Rage opens his eyes and looks around seeing no one. "Where the hell am I?" Rage asks, the voice starts saying. "Hahaha, you're a complete moron! Can't even know when you're in your own mind?!!" Rage looks around and says. "Why don't you start showing your self, I know you've been hiding here alot lately after your seal got broken." Suddenly a dark aura appears and Dark-Rage appears almost like a reflection of Rage, he walks towards Rage and looks straigth into his eyes. "Man, who would've thought you would switch over to full throttle, when was the last time you used that?" Dark-Rage says while laughing. Rage closes his eyes and says. "Tccch, why do you care, you invade my body and think you just can butt in every time you want." Dark-Rage smiles and moves towards Rage whispering into his ear. "You know exactly why I care... The body will become mine soon." Rage pushes Dark-Rage away and says. "Go back and get out of my sight, the curse is infecting you aswell." Dark-Rage disappears into dark aura again and leaves his voice behind that says. "I'll tell you this moron.. You can go Super Saiya-jin 2 one last time.. If you are a smart guy usee it in your fight against that electro chick." Rage sighs and closes his eyes.

Kari sits next to Rage and thinks, Mimi walks in and asks. "Is there something bothering you?" Kari looks at Mimi and says. "Actually I'm wondering how those people from the other dimension handle him.." She keeps quiet and continues. "I mean, he keeps getting himself in trouble just for the sake of everyone else." Mimi sits down and says. "Listen Kari, I've been there I see how they are. It's as if Rage-kun keeps finding new enemies that want him dead, but he also find friends that take good care of him in time he gets reckless. Makoto-chan is taking good care of him." "Makoto-chan? Who is that?" Tai asks as he walks in, Mimi looks at Tai and says. "Makoto-chan is very close with Rage but they are just siblings." Tai almost chokes in his coffee when he heard ver close. "Aren't you worried about him Mimi?" Mimi shakes her head and says. "I know Rage-kun wont betray me, he and Makoto-chan are more like you and Matt." Rage suddenly wakes up yawning loudly, he scratches his chest and shouts in pain. "What the hell? Why am I covered in bandages?!" Kari laughs softly and Mimi looks at Rage angry but also abit worried. "Rage-kun why did you became like that?" Rage blinks and then sighs and starts explaining about his curse and he still can transform one time and he has a high defense mode that rarely appears.

After eating a senzubean Rage feels alot better and it's also time for him to return. "Hope to see you all soon again." Rage says with a smile, everyone wave goodbye and shouting he should take care and not cause too much trouble. Mimi walks to Rage and holds him tightly and whispers. "I know it's hard for you.. But, take good care of them.. I know they are like a family to you, just like all of us.." Rage puts his hand on Mimi's head and says. "Don't worry.. I'll use everything I have to protect the ones close to me." Mimi smiles softly and lets Rage go and waves to him. Rage puts 2 fingers on his forehead using his old dimension transport technique vanishing in thin air.

Makoto is wearing a new battle gear and stands ready as a bright flash appears and Rage appears. "Welcome back Nii-chan, how was it at your friends?" Rage waves and says. "We had fun, I got an headache, some bigass demon showed up... Oh just the ordinary." Makoto laughs abit and Rage laughs aswell. Usagi is looking at them having a chat. "They really act as if nothing happened or is going to happen." She says confused, Rei sits down and says. "That'll change very soon." Minako and Ami say nothing and just wait for the fight to start. On the other side of the battlefield the Outer Senshi are standing there. "Will he show his true potentional? Or will he hide his true strength..." Sailor Pluto says as the wind blows. Haruka watches and says nothing. "Tail-kun's true powers... Will this be his true limit or an temporary one?" Michiru wonders, Genko is excited to see how strong a half Saiya-jin can be. "_I know Rage-sensei is still hiding some strength._" Sailor Saturn also stays quiet just wanting to see the fight.

Rage throws his bag towards Rei and she catches it dropping it on the ground, he grabs his Kenryu's and teleports them away. Makoto starts stretching her legs as Rage stretches his arms and then his legs and gets in battle position, Makoto also goes into battle position. A silence falls and the wind starts to blow, suddenly they both disappear and a few elextricity crawls through the air and a blue wave as suddenly a heavy clash appear Makoto and Rage having their fists hitting each others they instantly move to the ground and start throwing punches as they get blocked right away. Rage and Makoto both spin and hit their palms against each other making the ground tremble Rage shoots back and shoots towards Makoto throwing a punch. Makoto avoids smoothly and shoots her hands forward hitting Rage in the stomach with her palms, Rage spits abit blood and disappears as Makoto pulls her arms back feeling a fist in her stomach not expecting Rage move the same way. Rage stands from a distance looking at the sky moving his tail swiftly as it slams against the ground a few times. Makoto starts boosting up her chi increasing strength and Rage shoots at her throwing attacks but she avoids them with her smooth moves, Rage moves his foot forward cracking the ground making Makoto lose balance and throws a low kick, Makoto avoids by jumping grabbing Rage in a head lock and throws him into the ground. Makoto jumps away and sees Rage appear from above and slam her into the ground as he disappears. Both Rage and Makoto stand up smiling dusting themselves off, Makoto strentches and then says. "Is that enough warm up?" Rage nods and says. "How about we go full out and make a big show of it?" Makoto nods and transforms into Sailor Jupiter and builds up her chi charging her electricity. Rage bursts into a chi boost transforming into a Super Saiya-jin 2 bumping up his muscles to its normal size. Rage shoots away so does Jupiter both not being found anywhere as clashes appear out of nowhere, suddenly they appear on the ground grabbing both their hands struggling with strength as no one can budge making their chi spark off as they force themselves to use more power, Rage makes a clone appear and attack her, but Jupiter jumps and pulls Rage using his strength against him throwing him away. She skids over the ground and pints into the sky shouting. "**Ikazuchi no Ryu!!!**" A giant dragon appears shooting towards Rage but he avoidsand sees the dragon turn and shoot towards him, Rage moves his arms forward and shouts. "**Voltage Absorb!!**" Aborbing the entire dragon, giant electricity waves shoot over Rage's body pointing into the sky making lightningstrikes shoot down towards Jupiter but she avoids them, Rage disappears and appears behind Jupiter throwing his Shocker Punch hitting her, Jupiter turns fast and grabs his arms and thinks. "_Sorry Nii-chan.._" She wraps her arms around it and spins breaking his arm, Rage shoots back and throws a cock to Jupiter's arm breaking it aswell they both land on the ground finally starting to breath heavily using excessive chi. "This is it... Both a broken arm, meaning our super attacks have less effect.." Rage says breathing heavy as Jupiter replies. "Both our chi's cut down... We sure wasted alot of it huh... How about it.. Winner takes all?" Rage nods as they both move their chi towards one leg and shoot towards each other as if everything goes in slowmotion. The runs towards each other and jump up throwing their boosted legs towards each other hitting each other on the heads both falling down.

"Game over, eh.." Haruka says seeing Rage and Jupiter fall down. Saturn watches closely and says. "They fought well.. Except.." Pluto looks at Saturn and says. "Rage didn't use his father's technique at all did he." Michiru looks questioning but Pluto smiles letting her know she'll find out soon.

Rage sits up turning back into his normal state as Jupiter transforms back, Ami helps Rage stand up as Minako helps Makoto stand up. "Did you to had you fun?" Rei asks, Rage and Makoto looks at each other and starts laughing. Usagi gets angry and shouts. "What's so funny? You two almost killed each other!!" Rei sighs and says. "Don't bother Usagi-chan, it's like you and me quarreling, ending up being alright again." Usagi thinks and smiles.

Suddenly the Ruler of Dimensions appears and greets everyone and says. "Rage... I know about the curse.. that was the last time you could transform.." Everyone looks at Rage as he acts as if its the normalest thing in the world. "Is that true Rage?" Minako asks, Rage replies with. "So?" Everyone sighs with a sweatdrop. "As I was talking, I'll send you to a other dimension to investigate the dimension rips there, there have been reports about a dimension eater. You'll have to eliminate it, there is also good news. In the dimension you will go is a curselifter, sadly there is only one of them so you'll have to search for him." Rage sighs and stands on his feet again and says. "Well then.. No time to lose, I'll go right away." "Awww c'mon Rage-kun, you just got back." Usagi says, Rei smiles and says. "She's right but I know you find it important, to get that curse removed." Minako nods and says. "So we want you to go and get rid of that curse before returning." "Be careful, if you find some interesting books, can you take them with you?" Ami asks as Rage nods to it. Makoto just puts up a thumb. Rage grabs a senzu been and throws it towards Makoto so she can eat it and he takes one himself.

"We will leave now Rage, I'll drop you at the location." The Ruler of Dimensions says. Rage nods and takes his bag and kenryu's with him. Disappearing as he waves to his friends. "Everything went so fast... I hope Rage-kun returns safely.." Usagi says, Minako then makes an fist and says. "He better return, I still have to beat him in a few games." Ami laughs and says. "Somehow, I'm wondering what kind of stuff Rage will bring back." "I bet he brings the weirdest thing back.. It's.. how to say.. Just like Rage to do that." They all start laughing except Makoto she smiles knowing Rage will return with new and better moves.

**The End**

**Writer Note:** Yes I kinda finished it quickly, Im sorry about it, The end of this "book" finished finity FIN!! Do not worry! Im starting with the new arc, it's not gonna be like some anime's suddenly stopping where it should continue. Hoping for someone finally saying something about my stories, though I keep thanking you all for reading my fanfics.

Rage left the Sailor Senshi... Onwards to a new dimension to complete the Ruler's assignment and also finding a curselifter. What will Rage find and discover durign his journey? Stripped from his Super Saiya-jin powers, Rage will face many dangers.


End file.
